


【守望先锋】沙漏（R76）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 年轻皮年老皮的快乐排列组合
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

从一数到五。

加布里埃尔·莱耶斯这样告诉自己。虽然他明白，这样做除了浪费人生中宝贵的几秒之外，不会有任何效果。

那么再来把思路整理一下吧，男人头痛地皱着眉。

他现在身处于一个逼仄又昏暗的房间，或者说是小型储藏室才更加合适。地点不详，时间未知，唯一光源是头顶电线完全裸露在外还闪个不停的白炽灯泡。深棕色的眼睛环顾四周，周围堆满了运输文物用的箱子，不过从外箱上比棉花还要厚的灰尘判断，这儿应该有些年头没有被人打开过了。他试图转动身体，在肩膀与木板发出一声沉重的闷响之后彻底放弃了这个念头。

和他几乎贴面而站的白发男人不带任何感情地瞥了莱耶斯一眼，手里仍旧紧握着脉冲步枪，浑身绷紧如同一张拉满的弓。

这他妈诡异透了。

暗影守望刚刚完成了一个中期任务。当莱耶斯回到阔别三个月的总部时，首当其冲就是去找杰克·莫里森。安插在66号公路上的线人给了他一个相当有趣的情报，而且莱耶斯敢打赌莫里森一定同自己一样感兴趣。

用自己的身份识别码可以打开基地大部分的门，不过指挥官先生似乎并不在办公室。他绕着桌子转了一圈，纸质档案与PAD整齐地码在角落，一些需要签字的文件被压在镇纸下面，签字笔开着笔帽孤零零丢在旁边。

成为指挥官的好处之一就是能在大办公室之中再得到一个私人套间。杰克·莫里森为了保证能第一时间投入工作，套间内的生活设施基本齐全。不过这都不是重点。

从正对落地窗的方形瓷砖向左走三格，沿着墙壁走五格，再用力按下墙壁上第二个菱形花纹装饰的中心。自动门悄无声息地滑向一边，莫里森正躺在沙发上发呆，他看清来人之后嘴角上翘：“我刚才想，你还有多久会到。”

“和你的预计比起来，我没迟到吧？”

“恰恰相反。”指挥官站起身给了莱耶斯一个结实的拥抱，他大概刚冲过澡，体温偏高，金色发梢上带着尚未消弭的潮湿，闻起来像块刚洗干净的毛毯。“任务怎么样？”

莱耶斯承认拥抱的时间是有点长，就在他沉浸在回味中时，某种撕裂的阵痛缠上了身体。

当他再次睁开眼，潮气与安心感消失了，面前的金色身影不知道在何时被替换成了冰凉漆黑的枪口以及某个戴着面罩的男人。莱耶斯条件反射地想从身后把霰弹枪掏出来，给眼前人尝尝地狱火暴躁的滋味，不过却摸了个空。

概括来说，加布里埃尔·莱耶斯的前半生就是在杀戮中度过的。十恶不赦的通缉犯、不方便透露缘由的目标人物、藏污纳垢的政客、还有数不胜数的智械。等习惯就会发现，解决一个生命的过程并不复杂。把那些痛哭与震惊的表情甩到脑后吧，接近，拔枪，爆头，最后收拾东西走人。流水线般自然的操作过程。

只不过这次目标换成莱耶斯自己了。

他闻到枪口内圈的油味，大口径的洞抵在下巴上，对方只要愿意扣动扳机，屋顶上必定能布满莱耶斯的血与脑浆。你必须根据上帝的意志祈祷，因为唯有他才有权力让我们的祈祷实现。儿时神父的告诫不由在莱耶斯耳边响起。然而了解上帝的意志却是全世界最简单的事情，你只需要等着看接下来有什么事会发生就可以了，他自嘲地想。

戴面罩的家伙并没有选择开枪，保持着无声却有效的威胁姿势，随后隔着形状奇怪的暗银金属面具叹了口气。“加布里埃尔，”神秘男人的声音很耳熟，莱耶斯觉得自己在那儿听过，可是就是想不起来。“别出声，认真听我说。”

“外面有智械守卫，距离轮班结束还有142秒。我们得靠时间差突破这里。等到安全屋我会回答你的疑问。”枪口从下巴移至心脏，“你必须配合。否则我们都会死在这儿。”

谁都没有开口。但是莱耶斯知道自己妥协了。在点头的瞬间，神秘男人从背后拿出霰弹枪交付到他手上，踢开门加速冲了出去。

两把沉甸甸的玩意儿明显不属于在场的任何一位。不得不承认形状手感与印象相吻合，莱耶斯不记得自己拥有过漆黑色武器；而神秘男人则似乎对脉冲步枪更加钟情。

脉冲步枪？就和对方知道自己名字同样让莱耶斯困惑。但他好像可以很快想象出他的样子——明明他的长相完全被包裹在面具之下。莱耶斯看着他后背大大的76数字、审视着他奔跑的姿态与抬枪的小动作，一个个模糊影像浮上心头。

正如神秘男人所料，突破过程中（但是莱耶斯更想称之为逃难）并没有遇见任何敌人。他快步跑向木箱堆，解除放在周围的投影伪装，藏在下方的重型机车露出银黑色的光滑曲线。莱耶斯今天犯了无数的错误，而且不在乎再多犯一个。他仿佛被蛊惑般跨上皮质后座，地狱火插在背后，空出来的双手选择紧紧搂住白发男人的腰。

在剧烈的颠簸中他们行驶过断砖残垣。铁质脚手架覆盖在尚未坍塌的石雕古建筑外，有如羽翼细密的白鹭或者渡鸦，陷入隐藏于茂密丛莽而张开的罗网。红锈铁皮被风吹起薄薄一片，随时都会剥落。视线越过杂草与危墙，被海平面逐渐吞噬的太阳发出最后垂死的光芒，余辉照耀着那矗立在大洋中不可一世举着火炬的巨型雕像，发出刺眼的红铜色泽。

莱耶斯认识这儿，而且能视其为目前唯一较为欣慰的喜讯。

白发男人口中所谓的安全屋是一座离伊利奥斯观光区有些距离、并且已经废弃的防汛人之家。无论旺季与否，来自天南地北的旅行者总有办法把每个观光景点塞满喧闹。就算隔开整个沙滩与半座山坡，声音依旧不绝于耳令人厌恶。小屋外围白色的油漆早就在海风的侵蚀下斑驳，就这么如同离群索居的寂寞动物般趴伏着面对大海，用那被人为涂黑的窗扉凝望着永远无法到达的彼方。

主人客气地打开门，就被蛮不讲理的客人猛地推了进去。他用力击打男人手腕卸掉了脉冲步枪，丝毫不在意那危险的玩意儿会不会因为落地过猛而走火。再猛地将人翻了个面，小臂死死压紧男人喉结，地狱火抵在对方肚子上。他们的立场颠倒了位置，莱耶斯手心干燥，就如每次执行任务那样没有一点动摇。他终于将谈判的机会紧紧抓牢了。

被压住的人在笑，他说：加布里埃尔，你这样我没法和你好好说话。

“你只需要回答问题。”他把枪往神秘人肚子上又前压了一寸，感受到长方形枪头陷在衣物与肉体中的阻碍。“你认得我，你是谁。”

“士兵76号。”他举起左手，在男人危险的视线里扣住下巴上的面具开关，“但在过去我叫杰克·莫里森。”

在消化事实的过程中掺杂过多自我情感是绝对不可取的，这会引发事实的扭曲、引人发想。而有时候小小的发想则会造成判断的失误——尤其是现在，事实本身荒诞得如同圣诞节从烟囱里掉下来的白胡子胖老头，但莱耶斯还是放开了手，他的直觉与本能仍然在脑子里持续絮絮叨叨，自他第一眼见到这个男人时就有的那种奇妙熟稔感也终于得到了答案。

时间穿越，上个世纪标准科幻小说的情节。士兵76号告诉他，他本来正同这个时代的莱耶斯一起出任务。说名字的时候76号突然停顿了，眉头皱起但很快又恢复了轻松的模样。忽然之间时空撕裂，莱耶斯消失，但是年轻版的你就被恶作剧地一脚踢到他面前。

这就是他知道的所有情报了。蓝眼睛一动不动地盯着莱耶斯，之前给出的承诺不过是为了一起突破包围的安抚罢了。他说，现在劳驾您关一下门。

76号完全不像正被霰弹枪瞄准心脏那样紧张无措，“你今年几岁？”他给坐在沙发上的莱耶斯接了杯凉水，同时也给自己倒了一杯，靠着洗手池边上慢慢地喝。杯子里满是氯气的味道，棕肤的客人抿了一口就放回桌子。“二十八。”

他的表情满是震惊，不过很快就就平静下来，嘴角挂着不易察觉的笑意。“三十年前吗。”他自顾自地开口，杯中水因为手腕晃动而形成一个小小的漩涡。一时间他们谁都没有再说话，76号的视线却眷恋地黏着在莱耶斯的脸上。

莱耶斯也毫不退让地瞪回去：撇开贯穿正脸的狰狞伤疤以及嘴角的那条、眼角细细的鱼尾纹、甚至还有倒退的可怜发际线，毋庸置疑，他看起来真的很像杰克·莫里森。

“守望先锋竟然允许你的脸上留疤？未来人们舆论导向口味变了？”拉美裔男人用食指敲打自己脸上不存在的疤痕调侃道。

某种东西从心口沿喉道涌了上来。莫里森觉得自己的喉头发热，“哈，守望先锋。”

他的语气让莱耶斯本能地感觉到不安：“守望先锋怎么了？”有太多不明白的地方，士兵76号这次所执行的任务看起来就很诡异，从他的话语里莱耶斯知道只有两个人参与了行动，这不符合规矩，不管是守望先锋还是暗影守望的。没有与总部通信的步骤，甚至连后援也没有。

76号把杯子放进水槽，继续盯着莱耶斯。最后他仿佛下定决心般朝自己走来，“我不能说。剧透可是犯规的。”

男人虎口的老茧有增无减，硬硬地摩擦着他的手腕。霰弹枪被那人拿走，放在莱耶斯伸手可及的矮桌上，“担心引发时间悖论？”

“不，我什么都不担心。”士兵76朝他笑了笑。“别动，让我看看你。”

_他是杰克·莫里森，强硬版的那种。_

莱耶斯一动不动地感受着对方的手心停留在自己脸颊。

_他爱用命令态对人说话，自然流畅，不会像年轻时候不好意思开口。_

带着硬茧的手指擦过男人上唇的胡子，故意地拨弄两下。

_他看起来比年轻时候更狡猾，而且更有威严了。否则自己现在也不会乖乖地坐在这里任他摆弄。_

手指沿着下巴的弧度一路向下。莱耶斯不自觉地吞咽唾液，麻痒的触感一直盘踞在喉结上。他很快就放开了上下滑动的喉间突起，顺着胸线爬到心脏，两指立起抵住噗通直跳的器官，当他摸清跃动的节奏后，又转念往腹部滑动。

那双窃取大洋色泽的眼睛，用波浪编织着交错的水网，而莱耶斯觉得自己活像被水网覆盖的怠惰生物，安详地沉浸在无比深邃的海面底下。

_强烈的暗示。_

就当这个念头在脑海里形成时，莱耶斯脑袋上的毛线帽被白发男人脱了下来并丢上矮桌，他不断用手掌磨蹭男人扎手的毛寸，仿佛手底下是某种暴躁的凶恶动物。

这动作明显冒犯到了莱耶斯，他一把捏住了对方的手腕，深棕色眼睛又沉又暗。“朋友，”他毫无反应地冷笑道，“你要是以为刚才的谎话就能让我放松警惕，我只能说，你这把年纪算是白活了。”

对面传来一声叹息，“你不相信。”奇怪的是，莱耶斯发现白发男人苦笑的模样竟能与自己的想象重合，“那我想，我得找个法子证明一下。”他抓起那顶毛线帽，粗鲁地把它扔回莱耶斯脸上。

男人听见自己皮带被解开的声音。就和所有的军需品一样，穿法与普通衣服略有差异，而就在他犹豫是先把帽子戴上，还是挥开对方不老实的手时，士兵76已经熟练地把他裤子解开了，仿佛演练了千百次。

他单膝跪在莱耶斯分开的两腿之间，裤子褪到膝盖：“这个是在直布罗陀海峡保卫战被自动发射陷阱弄的；左边这条是在鄂霍茨克登陆战被智械用刺刀划开的——我和你说过光打头部供电板没用，得把备用电路一起干掉。”

“西西里登陆、奥马哈海滩、关岛战役、卡奔塔利湾。”莱耶斯的身体是一整张守望先锋的军事地图，士兵76指着他大腿上的伤，回忆出一幕幕曾经并肩过的地方，“安吉拉习惯把疤痕抹去，你知道后还呵斥人家。真是有失绅士风度。”

被男人抚摸过，或突起或凹陷的伤口在鲜活地跳动，仿佛下面埋藏着大大小小的火山。莱耶斯心跳加快：那双蓝眼睛从下往上看着自己，里面酝酿的情绪再熟悉不过。这份迷恋，这份渴望，从来都只属于一个人。

防汛人之家孤身独立于天穹之下，房间里没有钟，被涂黑的窗子透不进一丝光，只有海浪频频发出遥远而激烈的翻涌之声，咆哮的风时不时裹挟着冰凉水汽钻进小屋缝隙。不过这一切都是莱耶斯所找的借口，他尴尬地发现自己在老年版莫里森的抚摸下竟然起了反应。

白发男人挑了挑眉，发出的轻笑让莱耶斯身体燥热，他不知道对方是否看出自己的窘迫，或者——哦操。

士兵76撑在莱耶斯的耻骨上，拉开黑色的布料，由下而上、又由上而下地来回亲吻男人半勃的阴茎。唾液很快就将柱体外部弄湿，蓝色与深棕色相互碰撞，他直视对方眼睛，然后伸出舌头，细细地舔弄男人的顶端。

莱耶斯喘着气。眼前的人，毫无疑问就是杰克·莫里森。可是背德的快感仍旧冷酷地击中了他，像针叶林突如其来的冻雨，又快又急地打落在神经网上。褐色大腿肌肉绷直，牵扯出一条深深的肌理纹路。白发男人张嘴将顶部含进嘴里，“放松。”声音混着水声，莱耶斯并没有听清他说了什么，时不时抵在柱体的温热舌头分散了他太多的理智。

莱耶斯从前有一种偏见——来自印第安纳农场的青年，在情事方面永远都是笨手笨脚的那一个——他会咬痛他，或者做些不得要领的手淫，不过等他们到了兴头上，这些小缺点也显得不值一提。

和眼前这位完全不一样。

士兵76把莱耶斯湿透的前端吐出来，舌尖沿着顶端不断划着圈，将微微漏出的前液卷进口腔深处。他再次把鼻尖埋进男人阴茎根部，从下开始舔弄男人柱体上突起的经络，沿着血管向上，向上。手同样也没有停下，开始慢慢揉搓两边的囊袋。莱耶斯咬着牙，这种缓慢进程像一场焦灼的持久战，敌人节节逼近自己却连战壕都守不住。况且士兵76仍然用那双蓝得该死的眼睛盯着他，一副戏谑又游刃有余的做派。

手指终于转换了目标，布满茧子的手箍紧阴茎的根部。士兵深深吸了一口气，又重重地呼出，仿佛在做什么心理准备似的，紧接着将他整根全部吞了进去。

温暖湿濡的口腔逼得莱耶斯浑身发颤。对方慢慢地吮吸着，再整根吐出，发出“啵”的声响。

这个老东西，莱耶斯心里暗骂却又无可奈何。他扬起手抓住对方的白发，用力将他拉扯到自己身前，蓝眼睛泛着光，浅色的嘴唇显得越发红肿，他吻了吻发烫的前端，“年轻人。”士兵76感慨了一句后，再次将他卷入口中。牙齿边缘故意刮过柱身，舌头缠绕着，感受男人在自己的嘴里变得更硬，更大。

“操你的莫里森。”

汗液从皮肤上流淌的声音被无限放大，再放大，隆隆在鼓膜上作响。被压制住头部的年长者不断在对方身前吞吐着，毛发刮过侧脸，男性的体味钻进鼻腔。下手不知轻重的小子死死拽着他的头发，带起发麻的钝痛来。他熟悉莱耶斯的每一个细微动作，男人的眼睛半耷拉着，里面积蓄着火团；喉结不断上下滑动是为了吞咽多余的唾液；那是被含住的欲望快要高潮之际的恍惚感。

他快到了。士兵76又恶劣地用手指刺戳着对方发硬的囊袋，下一秒脑后突如其来的力道将他从阴茎上拔离开去。带着腥味的液体雨点般落在他的脸上。

事发如此突然，以致于士兵76没有任何准备。这充满罪证的液体从他的额头一路流经眼眶，挂在睫毛上好似一个不伦不类的装饰。“好极了。”他伸手把脸上的白液刮进嘴里，“你要是再老上个十岁，我就把你揍进地里去。”


	2. Chapter 2

杰克•莫里森找回了自己初次上战场时的记忆。

冰凉寒意从脚底一路涌出，如同烧开的水，涌出漫天水泡将他淹没。他抱着莱耶斯的手臂在颤抖，男人的身体呈现出奇诡的模样：与莉娜那种直来直去的闪现不同，发生在莱耶斯身上的异变更加缓慢，有点像信号不好的老旧电视，画面晃动，仿佛还带着丝丝电流。莱耶斯的身体轮廓闪烁，莫里森毫无办法，只能慢慢看着他成为了另外一个人：黑色兜帽取代了本来的毛线帽；暗影守望的制服不见了，被替换上的长摆风衣一直拖到脚踝；外置亮银脊骨镶嵌在背部正中央；他低着头，映入莫里森眼帘的不过是帽尾尖角。

金发指挥官本能想推开这个沉重的负担，双臂被对方死死箍住不说，背后还感受着数不清的针刺密密麻麻地陷入肉里——那位置本该是莱耶斯的手指。

一时间，所有的晃闪，连带空气都冰凉地凝滞着。亲密拥抱着他的人抬起头，布满划痕的白骨面具将来人整张脸覆盖住，浓郁漆黑代替了眼眶，在面部挖开了两个深坑。莫里森无从探究，但是脑子盘旋的危机意识告诉他，对方正在打量自己。刺戳在背部的金属尖角又更进了一步，白骨几乎贴着他的鼻尖，那个人在困惑，他甚至小幅度地侧过头。

然而静谧并没有持续太久。

是沙子相互摩擦的粗粝之音；是泛潮木块膨胀着艰难转动、破败风车在旷野里发出吱呀可怖声响；又或者是棺椁下面的干枯生物用指甲抓挠顶板的噪音。他找不到任何一种词汇去描述对方的音调，因为那听起来像从地底传来。微凉的面具与鼻尖相抵，仿佛一把铡刀被高高吊起，在太阳底下煌煌而动。

“杰——克。”中音拖长，尾音却又急急收拢。

哐当，铡刀落下来了。

男人之间的战斗，弱点无非就那几个。如果想赢，下三滥的招数绝对不能少。

_第一，双臂被人钳制住时该怎么办？_

莫里森脑中警铃大作，身体先于思考已经自然地展开攻击。用尽全力屈起膝盖，将力道透过这个点朝对方下腹投掷出去。陌生人却早有准备。缠绕在指挥官背后的手抽出，从侧面击打膝关节使其改变攻击方向。

_第二，失去平衡时该怎么办？_

重获自由的右臂侧扬，朝对方左侧颈部动脉砸去，借力调整重心，与此同时，另一条手臂同样解放出来，握拳，用骨节部位狠狠捣向对面人的下腹——他下腰上挂着金属绑带与类似护甲的东西，莫里森的拳头夹着风，在下一刻改变路线，瞄准横膈膜的位置挥动。对方侧颈狠狠吃下了攻击，但是这戴着金属手套的男人单手硬生生接下了愤怒的拳。陌生人扭动着手掌，他们都清楚地听见了骨头嘎吱作响的声音。

_第三，无法预测敌人的行动时该怎么办？_

莫里森没有遇见过这种情况。

在他的预估中，挨了那一下的家伙应该会有一到两秒失神，在此期间根本不可能防住自己的拳头。不过目前看来事实并非如此。骨头的声音越来越响，陌生人推着他，莫里森只能节节后退，否则他的左手就会像树枝般被那人折断，弄得满地碎屑。

汗分泌着从额角流下，脸上全是麻痒的错觉。

戴面具的男人重心偏右，他的左手微微上抬，莫里森知道自己要是再故技重施击打颈部，就会被他防住。情急之下，金发指挥官佯装抬腿准备横扫对方侧腰。

不过对方似乎厌倦了这场小小的战斗。

_第四，你被完全击倒时该怎么办？_

就算身下有软绵绵的枕头做缓冲，这猛烈的撞击仍旧使得莫里森后脑震痛，眼前发黑，视线里不断有金光交错闪烁。

此时此刻，在他私人办公室套间里，陌生人用虎口卡住他的脖颈，利爪刺穿了被单。金发指挥官有理由相信他的床垫大概也破了洞，不过目前他可不该担心有关床的问题——金属的锋利牢笼已将他牢牢困在里面。

男人骑在莫里森胸口，两膝与小腿制住指挥官的双臂，几乎全部体重都压在胸骨上。另一只空闲的手伸进枕头底下摸索，不一会儿就伸了出来，尖爪子冰冰凉凉转移到男人侧脸，拇指玩味地摩擦着颧骨。

“将军。”腐朽声音不带任何感情，“你把自由搏击课的内容全忘了？”

_第五，现在你玩完了。_

莫里森张开嘴，他想辱骂、辩解还是质问？不过男人只得到一串抑制不住的喘息。指挥官的喉咙被掐得过紧，一抹不祥的粉色薄云正缓慢爬上脸颊。

黑洞洞的眼眶盯着他，不一会儿松开了手。

窒息带来麻痹与混沌，使得莫里森头疼，不过他强打着意志：“你是谁。”

“死神。”来人回答干脆。这是当然，说出一个假名只需要两秒。

“目的？”

“来杀你。”他语速缓慢而拖延，仿佛漫长的歌调，不过内容就显得并不那么优美。

蓝色眼睛半眯，“不，你不可能是来杀我的。”

“守望先锋的指挥官原来是如此天真的家伙。”陌生人饶有兴致地松开牢笼，继而将双手按在男人肩膀处，“来吧杰克，倒是说说看我为什么不是来杀你的？”

“你知道我的名字，知道暗门的位置，甚至还能装成莱耶斯的样子混进基地总部，”虽然被压制着，可莫里森从未停止过思考，“如果你想这么干，早就该得手了。”他慢慢地分析，“况且包括刚才，你都只是一味地防守。

就是这样。莫里森心里明白，如果对方目的真是杀自己的话，他完全可以利用莱耶斯的模样把自己干掉。何必大费周章，再经历痛苦的变身阶段，然后成为另一个看起来就非常危险的人物后选择动手，从实用角度来说非常不明智。

“所以，你到底是谁？”

死神好整以暇地从金发指挥官身上下来坐在床边。“我不喜欢在开始就揭晓谜题的答案，你得自己猜。”

脖颈上的威胁与身上的压迫感一并消失了，莫里森撑着手坐起身来，不着痕迹地转了转脖子，上面还残留有冰凉的触感，指挥官深吸着气，但是支配的恐惧感仍然在心里某个角落隐隐作响。

两人之间保持半个手臂的距离，不多也不少。

他一直在往这里瞥。

死神漫不经心地用指腹敲击床面。戴着面具使得人们无法窥看到自己的表情，而他则可以肆无忌惮地观察一切。当还被莫里森紧紧搂在怀里的时候，男人就注意到了挂在墙上的电子钟：时光倒转三十年，眼前盈满警惕与戒备的杰克·莫里森也只不过是刚当上守望先锋指挥官两个月不到的菜鸟而已。

为什么组织会选杰克做指挥官？

近战不行，仗着力气强的猛攻而不是技巧，三两下很轻易就能被自己给击倒；先见与警惕性几乎没有，以为在套间里就等同绝对安全，甚至枕头下连把匕首都不准备（虽然多年后士兵76已经改变了这个习惯，不过死神依旧不满他醒悟得太迟）；观察力……死神嘴角抑制不住地扬起，这个金发蠢货本该在交手的那一刻就认出来的。

他想放肆嘲笑杰克·莫里森——他的年轻、他的青涩、他的莽撞、他的迟钝、他的……

余光探查到那只几乎快触碰到面具的手时，死神本能地向后闪避。而与此同时，金发指挥官抓住机会向前扑去，停留在男人眼底的那抹色彩，是光穿过黎明的刹那、是静海卷起波涛的暗潮、是流星撕开天际的须臾——指尖已经轻触到面具的边缘，只需要再用点劲儿，白骨制成的迷宫将被解开，克里特岛的怪物就会顷刻间暴露在灼人视线之下。

突如其来的恶心感如同粘腻湿滑的海草，层层叠叠顺着海流紧紧黏在身体四周，将布满阳光的海面盖住，那些堕落的魔爪攫住一切活物，朝着夜洋之底驶去。死神毫不放松地掐住莫里森腕部，猛地将他掀回床上。被尖爪手套扣住的皮肤发白皱起，仿佛生命的力量正从里面泊泊流出。

“让你猜，可没请你动手。”

“我不想在你身上浪费时间。”蓝眼睛瞪着他，仿佛悬在死亡边缘的人不是自己一样。

这个敌视的眼神，曾贯穿过死神大半回忆里。

瞧瞧吧。不计后果、没有耐心、无谓的勇敢。杰克•莫里森有那么多的缺点，为什么世人统统都看不见。他们狂热地把目光停留在指挥官身上，仿佛跟着他就能战胜一切艰难险阻似的——然而在这个统括概念里，也有曾经如此固执相信的自己，虽然这段信任只持续了很短一段时间。

过去、旧日时光、现在节点的自己。

他看着他胸口银色雄鹰在聚光灯下闪烁，慷慨激昂的演讲里满是无法磨灭的华光—— _“空洞的漂亮话谁都会说。”_

他看着他在死亡蔓延的前线为了保护战友而头部受伤，小溪般的血线流淌在侧脸—— _“守望先锋不需要亡命徒。”_

他看着他办公室的灯彻夜未熄，第二日晨起时眼窝下的青黑与下巴上参差不齐的胡须渣—— _“就你这样还想成为表率？”_

加布里埃尔·莱耶斯碎碎念念，向每一个人指出杰克•莫里森的缺点，事无巨细。直到听者苦笑连连：可我们并没觉得有这些事。甚至后来安娜都忍不住地教训自己：“加布里埃尔，别总对杰克那么苛刻。”而每当这时，暖洋洋的指挥官就会把胳膊挂在自己肩上：“安娜，加比不是故意的，你知道他只是，”杰克会挠挠头，或者大笑出声，“嘴巴有些坏罢了。”

莫里森本该是莱耶斯身边忠实的行者，一起踩在贯彻正义的道路上。

“你真该照照镜子。宣传部苦心打造的‘英雄指挥官’竟然会有那么冷血的表情。”死神调侃着，“需要提示吗？”

莫里森紧咬嘴唇眉头紧皱，模样如同他们爆发过所有争吵的前兆——

死神突然感觉到了一丝疲倦：“杰克。”他屈起手指，用第二节未被金属套包裹的指背擦过男人的额角：那里曾经有条扭曲的疤痕，在安吉拉的“魔法”下，蜷曲痕迹早已不见踪影，不过到头来却成为了他们之间的秘密。

“Te echo de menos.（西语：我想你）”

瞳孔微微扩散，金发指挥官傻乎乎张大了嘴，一副不敢置信的滑稽样子：“加比？”他试探地唤着这个名字，“是你吗？”

不过正确来说，我是来自三十年后。

死神不指望莫里森会相信他，因为就连他自己都觉得这一切都不真实到可怕。却没想到被压在身下的家伙开口道：“加比在哪儿？”紧接着他又补充道，“现在时间点的那个。”

“不知道。大概和三十年后的你在一起。”死神松开手，他曾与他那么亲密，他又曾如此在乎自己。“时空变异前我和你正在执行任务。”

“三十年后我们还在一起出任务？”莫里森毫无章法地抓着头发，“上帝，智械危机依旧没解决吗？”

“放开你可怜的头发，再这样扯真会……”死神突然意识到自己差点就说出了某个惊天秘密，他立马含糊其辞地改变话头：“不，和智械无关，是其他问题。”当他发现杰克并没有注意到之前的话时，又粗鲁地推开指挥官，“不过别指望我会告诉你。”

——已经发生的就不可能不发生，如同镌刻在金石上的文字，既非你的虔敬亦或是信念就能改变的，亦不能由你所有的叹息与泪水冲刷干净任何一划。

但指挥官先生可不是那么好糊弄的人。他毫不退缩地伸手勾住死神的后颈，将他脑袋摆正，蓝眼睛直勾勾地注视漆黑眼眶：“那么这个问题是否和你现在的声音以及这个滑稽的面具有关？”空闲的那只手抚摸着面具的颧骨位置。不过这次他只是如此摸着，并无更进一步的动作。

死神肩膀僵硬，原本想好的回答却像冬日窗棂上的冰，厚厚附着在喉头，咽不下去又吐不出来。末了他哽着嗓子：“不。面具与声音是因为一场事故。”

现在，事故的罪魁祸首正一脸担心地看着自己。而死神该用指套把杰克·莫里森的喉咙割开或者挖出心脏，如果可能的话，过去的事说不定可以被改变或重来。

如果可能的话……

突然，死神觉得后颈一沉，下一秒莫里森的脸就放大在面前。他扶着面具，暖烘烘的身体微微上抬，整个儿嵌进男人双臂之间，睫毛服帖盖住眼帘下的阴影，紧接着一个吻落在面具翘起的鼻尖位置。他停留很久，不过也可能只有一瞬。“加比，你真是个白痴。”愚蠢的指挥官眼睛弯弯，“难道过去三十年你都没意识到，当你隐藏秘密的时候总是话很少？”

“这还轮不到你来教训我。”

金发男人眼底的笑意愈发加深：“教训？你怎么会这么想？”莫里森又吻了吻死神的面具，一些热气渗进缝隙里，烫得他发疼。“听着加比，我很高兴。”

他不屑地喷着气：“有什么好高兴的？”

“三十年后你活的还不错。当然，如果刚才打架是我把你按在地上的话，可能会更高兴一点。”

死神与士兵76之间的热情自然不像守望先锋还存在时的那般。过去，无论他们中的任一位在完成任务后必会找到对方，他们对彼此的欲望狂热又急切，而且势不可挡。不过现在，一切都随着时间流淌和生活改变而做出了相对的调整，更加深沉宽阔，以及自由。

即使途中也有离别，但就好像一直有一双眼睛，一直都在注视，一直都相伴身边。虽然不愿意承认，永不磨灭的追求，蔚蓝的彼岸，神明的形象，还有落在眼中的身影，都深深烙进男人的五感六识里。

死神抱紧了怀里的指挥官，与他一齐倒回床上：“那你大概高兴不起来了。因为就算是三十年后，你的搏击技术还是一样糟糕。”食指故意拉开指挥官运动裤的宽松裤头，隔着平滑的棉质底裤缓慢又强硬地揉捏着，“对，任人摆布。就是这么糟糕。”

场面有些尴尬。不过这个感知只存在于莫里森的脑海里。

死神把金发男人全部的裤子褪到膝弯，宽松的T恤也拉高至胸膛上方。利爪尚未靠近皮肤，金属冒出森森寒意，使得指挥官皮肤上浮起一片战栗。“加比？”

这是绝妙的体验。凌乱不堪的指挥官与浑身齐整的死神——他甚至连绑在胸前的弹药都没有卸下，在莫里森泛白的胸口上压出条条红色印记。“闭嘴菜鸟。”死神腾出右手，将自己从布料下解放出来，在莫里森不敢置信的神情里，小心翼翼地抬起对方半勃的物件，将自己的阴茎硬是挤进男人大腿之中。“夹紧了。”

指挥官吞咽唾沫的声音听起来异常明显，他鼻尖湿漉漉的，大概是因为紧张而出汗。“加比，我……”

“服从命令，年轻人。多点体验对你没有坏处。”莫里森脸颊上扬起浅红，他错开视线，不再盯着死神，不过双腿却乖乖并拢。将他夹在其中，带着恰到好处的力道。

死神本来只是打算捉弄他一下，然后把这份回忆变成谈资，等回到自己所在的时代好好嘲笑士兵76一番，不过现在，此时此刻，仿佛全身都充满了令人心醉神迷的力量。他感觉自己的身体在自我行动，却并未遵从意志。他低头就能看见对方饱满的肌肉与形状漂亮的性器，圆润的线条颤抖着，透明前液甚至打湿了男人的虎口。而视线下滑，在莫里森手握住的底下紧紧夹着一片黑色阴影，大腿的肌肉晃动，细细的薄汗晶亮亮地覆盖在皮肤上。“杰克，”尖利手指在蓝眼睛前晃了晃，“我没法帮你，你得自己来。”

“三十年的时间足够让你变成一个恶棍。”虽然这样骂着，莫里森的手仍然毫不犹豫地下探，直到握住已经勃起的阴茎。接着他闭起眼，从微张的嘴里吐露出几乎听不见的呜咽之声。大腿内侧敏感的肌肤被不断地摩擦，柱体故意上顶，触及囊袋时带起无法抹去的快感，使得莫里森颤个不停。

“我不否认。”死神沙哑的嗓音像是被点燃的烟草，干燥炙热地钻进莫里森耳道，不断蚕食着大脑的理智。性器在腿间湿润，暗红色泽直挺挺地以稍慢的速度前后进行着。他试图再鲁莽些，这样就可以将莫里森的嘴再撬开，以获得自己想要的呻吟。男人腿根的苍白皮肤因为不断地摩挲而滚烫发红。死神用手心包住莫里森的手，心头溢满着亵渎的狂喜，拉着他上下滑动，狂野、激荡而令人满足的感官享受吞没了他。

金发男人紧绷的脚尖抵在死神小腿，他半仰着头，脖颈肌肉拉扯出紧绷的线条；深深吸气，肌肉清晰地在腹部划出分明的纹路；汗水濡湿了皱起的眉间，胸口，以及侧腰，仿佛轻触之下就会簌簌而落。

他快到了。死神恶劣地将莫里森的阴茎朝腹部靠拢，加速抽动的同时，冰冷手指探入臀部隐秘缝隙中。金发指挥官颤抖不已，快感在未知的恐惧与新奇之中不断累积，如同恒星爆炸白磷燃烧，眼前弥漫着无数星火，最终却都安稳地坠入深海。

高潮过后虽谈不上舒适，却有种餍足的余韵在蔓延。而就在同一刻，撕裂身体的痛感又回来了，先是四肢，然后是身体，如同紊乱波纹开始撕扯着视线。

死神透过漆黑眼眶死死盯着面前再也见不到的家伙——年轻的莫里森闭着眼斜斜躺着，眉头仍未松开。不用看都知道，两腿间黏糊糊白液是自己的杰作，而腹部上同样的可疑液体则来自指挥官本人。

然后一切彷佛戛然而止的电影结局，只剩他一个人坐在观众席中对着散场的灯光睁不开眼。

“你倒是挺会享受时空旅行的。”下一刻，苍老而熟悉的声音在耳边响起。


	3. Chapter 3

四周是死神所熟悉的防汛人之家。

他低头向着声音来源看去，入眼所及就是自己暴露在空气中的阴茎，以及半蹲在两腿间的士兵76号。

“都一把年纪了还是学不会说话的艺术吗？”死神毫不在乎自己的窘态，反而将背脊放松，舒服地躺在座位上。紧接着他开始脱自己的手套，布料顺着指节划开，金属尖爪在碰撞中发出清脆的鸣响，他将它们随意丢在矮桌上，青白色的右手手背朝下，四指拨动，示意士兵76靠近自己。

不过士兵76并不领情，他站起身挥开对方抛来的橄榄枝，左膝盖抵在椅子的边缘，一只手抚摸着死神裸露在外的物件，另一只手熟练而快速地卸掉了白骨面具。“和你多费口舌都是浪费。”

“真让人伤心。”

“我还以为你早就没有那玩意儿了。”

“你的意思是我没有心？士兵先生，这可是很严重的诽谤。”

从下至上地，士兵76微热的手抚摸着莱耶斯的下体。海色的双眼盯着对方苍白的脸孔，掠过上面熟悉的伤痕，眉毛、鼻梁、胡子以及比石榴果实更加浓郁的红色眼睛。士兵声音中带着无法抑制的笑意，他空闲下来的手扶住死神肩膀，维持住自己重心，紧接着，冰凉的掌心隔在裤头外扶住了士兵的臀部。

“你可真是自我意识过剩。”士兵评价道，“老实交代吧混帐东西，你都干了什么？”

“和你做的差不多。”死神伸手抚过士兵额际。

那个感觉仿佛一罐刚从冰箱取出的冰镇可乐压在肌肤上，不过他很快就抽离了开来。当死神的手指再一次回到两人视线中时，士兵发现指尖上头多了些可疑的白色粘腻液体。

他该脸红的，就那像三十年前的青涩小子，与男友一起迎接情欲消退的次日清晨，从脸颊一直到脚尖都红得像团炙热的火。不过现在这团火却封存在士兵的下腹，滚烫感觉一遍遍炙烤着他的脏器。士兵耸耸肩，用力地撸动着手里的性器，感受着逐渐增强的硬度与血脉的跳动。就像他自己说的，并不准备再与死神多费口舌。士兵俯下身，臀部上的手游走到腰侧，像两把钢铁般牢靠又坚实的支架牢牢托住了他。

士兵伏在死神的脸颊边上，他们都闻到了一股若有若无的腥膻气息，那股味道不知是从哪里冒出来的，可能是海风将它吹进这个摇摇欲坠的破屋子，可能天生就流淌在血管里，或者说从一开始他们就置身于此却尚未察觉。当唇瓣相触的时候一切愈发明显起来，士兵的鼻尖贴在死神的侧脸，死神的胡子刺着士兵的上唇，激烈碰撞间暗流涌动，他们如同两块密不可分的精巧齿轮般牢牢咬合在一起，极其细小的气音从鼻腔里冒出来，像是将要溺死的泳者，在情潮的欲海里浮浮沉沉。不过渐渐地，激烈的攻势在时间流逝中渐渐冲淡，他们分开。

死神张着嘴，红色的舌头刮过齿面：“和你的味道融和得挺好的。”

白发男人抬了抬眉毛，他眼神下垂，随意地盯着手里的东西：“是吗？可我觉得难吃极了。”死神开始笑，他粗鲁地把士兵深灰色的裤子拉扯而下，男人黑色的内裤鼓起，状态不比自己好到哪儿去。

“这倒挺有意思的。”死神说，“好了，现在我得问你一个问题。随便你怎么回答我，不过希望尽快。”冰凉的手掌抚摸上温热的大腿，男人的声音变得很低，像老旧工厂机轮的转动声，“你有什么想做的事？”

士兵76脑子里只出现了一个念头。

他将那仍旧不停揉捏着自己大腿的手扒开，握住，然后施力将死神从椅子上拉起来。他们的胸口重重撞在一起，两双眼中一方酝酿着岩浆一方则蔓延着海啸。士兵与死神几乎是同时动手，他的夹克、他的风衣、他的生物力场、他的红色榴弹，他们的种种。

房间角落那张破旧的，让人厌恶还贴着发霉墙壁的狭窄单人床——安全屋条件艰苦，再况且从未出现过两人都需要睡眠的情况——通常情况下，他们严格遵守轮班制度，当一个人合衣在这二十四小时都被潮气浸染的床上休息时，另一个就会在门外看守着呼号的海风、无垠的天穹、以及神秘无言的海。

士兵膝盖搁置在死神胯部边，他侧过身体在床垫下翻找了一阵，终于找到了一个椭圆形的棒状物。士兵将瓶子举到眼前，才发现里面的润滑剂仅剩下了五分之一，当然也可能更少。青白肤色的男人同样注意到这尴尬的问题，不过他却好整以暇地将双手交叉垫在脑后。

他在吹口哨，一短一长还带着婉转的回音。

“安全套也用完了。”士兵咬牙切齿。

对方的回答毫无诚意：“忘记买了。况且便利店也没有我的尺寸。”

老兵越发觉得死神少了一颗心。

每天执行任务时，在杀戮中如鱼得水，从不可能出现任何偏差。在任何时候他都表现得冷静果断，不被感情与恐惧所左右。可是有的时候却不断地证明自己是个混蛋，一个没有心的自私混蛋。

当冰凉的润滑剂滴落在阴茎上头时，死神的视线完全停留在士兵身上。他的身体对于“冷”早就麻木了，这点刺激也不会使他像常人般战栗，不过当男人的手将那些液体抹匀时，他却觉得有什么在震颤，夹杂着滚滚雷鸣亦或是潮涌的巨浪。

士兵跨坐在死神上方，身体微微抬高，脑袋向后仰着，常年不见天日、包裹在黑色紧身衣下的脖颈像是天鹅的颈项，修长且洁白。他的手指掌心都泛着光亮，油液的特殊气味因为手指的每一个动作而溢出。士兵的阴茎挺翘着、跳动着，他闭着眼睛将手往身后探，鼻翼扇动，发出粗重的呼吸声，很快那些亮晶晶的油渍就滑进男人身体中去了。

死神将手从脑后抽出来，他想抚摸士兵潮湿的侧腰，他渴望让自己的手指穿过对方胸口柔软的毛发，那里已经和士兵头发褪成了同样颜色，不仔细看可能就会忽略掉。不过就在动手前士兵就意识到他的企图。蓝色眼睛微微张开，里面存积着浓浓的挑衅与了然，他将膝盖分得更开，慢慢将身体挪动到死神阴茎的上方。“别动。”他的声音活像缺少润滑的铰链，干涩生硬，“一个连东西都不会买的家伙，我可指望不上你。”

死神难得没有反驳，就笑着乖乖抽回手。他感受到握住自己阴茎的手的颤抖，士兵身体一寸寸下降，一会儿前端便抵上那湿软的部位。死神觉得自己进入一个窄小的束口袋中，开始前端被勒得很痛，不过当他突破那里时，炙热紧窒的内腔将他牢牢包裹住。士兵喘息的声音越来越大，腹部紧绷且凹陷，连侧腰最下面两节肋骨的形状都看得一清二楚。情欲的大手无形地扣在男人咽喉上，迫使他抬起身体，紧接着再次坐下。起初幅度非常细微，漫长又小心翼翼，死神在情欲的蒸腾下额头冒汗，不过他并没有进一步的行动，只是耐心地等待着，等待着士兵习惯这个马上会深埋于腹的物件后，世界终将变得不一样起来。

先是冠状的头部，紧接着是柱身，最后士兵完全坐在死神的身上。他大口喘气，像溺毙者最后的姿态，光将对方完全纳入身体就用尽了他所有的力气。欲望的潮水一波波地冲刷着双方的身体与神智，士兵的皮肤发红，就连脸上两道疤痕都潮红似血。

短暂的休息过后，士兵开始将自己从死神的阴茎上拔起来，内壁黏糊糊地包裹着对方，泥泞且潮湿地紧紧绞住那个侵入者，他的大脑昏昏沉沉，睫毛不断颤抖着，饱胀感正在从下腹脱离，就当那厚重的物件快从身体里滑出时，士兵再次重重地坐了回去。在皮肤相触所发出的拍击声中，他摇摆着腰，开始渐渐加快上下起伏的速度。

死神伸手将枕头垫在身后，把背脊抬高，恶质地用手磨蹭着士兵的膝弯。白发男人进行速度并不快，不过每次从根部直至冠状凹处所带来的紧致刺激，都使得死神心中扬起一股不耐。而士兵正在分泌前液的阴茎，一下下敲打在他的腹部，留下滩湿乎乎的水迹。在不甚明亮的房间里，仿佛一块冰凉平滑的石头。

“别逞强了老东西，你是不是快不行了？”死神的声音不比士兵好上多少，同样在情欲的刺激下变得又沙又哑。而已经完全掌握步调的士兵低垂着眼，视线若有若无地瞥过对方紧绷的肌肉，张开嘴。

他没有驳斥他，只是伸出舌尖，不知道是故意还是无心为之地沿着下唇线轻轻扫过。然后士兵低晦地笑了起来，他感觉体内的玩意儿又硬又粗，浮现在表层的神经突突直跳，将内壁烧得越来越敏感。

死神板着一张脸坐起身，他故意抬动着胯部，将自己朝更深处挤去。现在，男人冰凉的腿弯曲着紧紧贴合着士兵的。一股滚烫的热度从对方皮肤上传来，让他无处可逃。“倒是你，等不及了？”士兵歪着头挑衅着，他脖子线条被拉出来，看起来非常适合留下点什么的样子。

死神并不准备接话，只是用掌心覆盖着士兵的腹部，接着重重朝上推拒着。那是一条古老河流，流经他的每寸肌理，然后满意地看着士兵的乳首在自己泛着寒意的抚慰下开始挺立而充血。沾染了体温的润滑剂从交合的缝隙里流出来，粘腻地将两人相连的部位打湿。他们的视线持平，猛然发现此时此刻除了用着将对方拆吃入腹的力道接吻之外没有其他选项。

于是他们分开嘴唇，死神搂住士兵的腰侧，士兵扶住死神的肩头，他重重地挤进对方身体内部，他把自己交付到对方手中。

单薄木板床是黑夜中一条漏水的小船，漂流在太平洋上，而且只有一只桨。它的乘客们晃荡着身形，在潮气涤荡的屋子里，顺着情欲的波涛上下起伏着。死神吻起来像沙尘，在士兵的余光中，难以分清那些细小黑色烟雾究竟是从谁的唇角扩散开来。他推开压在身上的冰凉身躯，烟雾从白发男人的嘴里溢出，如同溯游的鱼类，再次贴合回死神身上。

他摇摇头，仿佛想将死神的味道从口腔里甩出去，却在对方不知轻重的顶弄下咬紧了牙齿。他老了，精力下降，早就不是以前活力四射的年轻军官。不过好在对方似乎也知道分寸地停下动作，显露出饶有兴趣准备讽刺几句的模样——士兵太了解他了，于是男人准备先将话题扯开，他用手拍打着死神的脸颊，一些来不及归家的灰烬在指尖旋转：“别告诉我你在年轻的我面前也这么干了。”

“我才不会做剧透这种作弊的事情。”死神钳住手腕，给温暖掌心留下了一个湿漉漉又带着疼痛的吻，“不像某些人毫不避讳地露了脸。”在灯光的刺激下，死神的瞳孔在收缩，飘散的黑烟像星火，在那双红色眼睛里划出长长轨迹。“还做了些犯规的事儿。”

“得了吧。”士兵抬高身体，又重重坐了回去，紧接着，喘息与水渍、以及新的律动又弥漫在他们之中。白发男人背脊上覆盖着一层黏腻的汗液，身后隐秘的部位在激烈的抽动中不断软化，驯服地承受着在体内横冲直撞的凶器，他可以想象死神那和他金属爪子一般冰凉的精液湿黏黏地射进自己滚烫的肠道、内壁、穴口、或者别的难以启齿的地方；可以想象自己又一次被对方干到脱力、却还因为快乐而蜷起的脚趾；甚至可以想象还贪恋更多……

士兵身前的物件被死神握住，就在那时，老兵惊觉自己的唾液已不受控制的嘴角滑落，但一切都来不及了。死神手指上的硬茧擦过顶端，紧接着，疾风骤雨的爱抚倾泻而下，士兵全身紧绷，无意识地绞紧了体内死神厚重的阴茎。

那汹涌不朽的浪涛在黑暗之中也难以平复，屡屡击打着裸岸；夜之帷幕下，每一颗银色泡沫中都居住着一掠小小的月光；它们自海而来复又归去，带着难以让人抗拒的美丽。

士兵脖颈两侧紫紫红红的印记深浅交错着。是那样被用力地吸吮、舔吻、噬咬过，淫秽的啧啧声似乎还印在上面。身后一片狼藉，可疑的白色液体从臀缝的阴影流淌出来，滴滴答答洇湿了床垫。

他趴在死神身上。男人的皮肤温度比常人低，仿佛拥抱着极地亘古不化的冰岩。在每个情潮尚未褪去的夜里都是士兵的最佳选择。“……二十八……”老兵的声音听起来像是有一束光打在纱网上，轻盈、疲惫又柔软，如同鸟羽上的绒毛。

“这是你对我刚才表现的评分吗？如果是满分三十分制的话，我接受。”

士兵愣了一秒，紧接着他笑出声。肩膀颤抖不停，眼角都流出泪来，甚至胸腔剧烈震动压得死神也感到一丝不适，“加比，”他叫唤着他的名字，“你真是白痴。太蠢了。我可从来没想给你评分。”

“那你没头没脑在说什么。”死神用力掐了掐男人酸软的腰部，如愿以偿地看着士兵再次像块松软的毛皮一样摊在自己身上。

“我是说，二十八岁的你比现在乖巧多了。我都快忘记你还有那么可爱的时候。”

“哼。但是你二十八岁的时候却是一个傻大个儿。”

“你再说一遍？”

“好吧，”死神抱着士兵76翻了个身，背脊贴上冰凉的墙，手紧紧勾住对方，生怕他从自己怀里滑到地上，咸涩汗味与海的潮气不断钻进鼻腔，被单的皱褶像窗外看不见的海波，一阵阵地身下扩散。“Cariño（甜心）。”

“收起你的肉麻吧。”士兵嘴上不饶人，下一秒死神感觉下巴被人轻轻地咬了一口。


	4. Chapter 4

惊喜有时是一双拂过肩头的手。

在莱耶斯开口叫他的名字之前，莫里森已经睁开了眼睛。指挥官看起来挺糟糕的，尚未清醒的迷茫分散在蓝色海洋中，像零星的岛屿与礁石。不过在看清楚来人之后，海浪迅速回笼，所有的朦胧全被覆盖住了。他能敏锐地感觉到对方的怒气，可能是从紧皱的眉头中，可能是从僵硬的肩膀上，当然最明显的还是男人的眼神，里面存放着森林火灾所燃起的烟灰。

莫里森顺着对方探究的视线朝下方看去，立刻就像在海边被太阳晒伤的游客，很快一些红色便仓促着爬上脸颊。他尴尬地移开目光，企图在有限的空间里搜寻可以擦拭罪证的物品，结果男人只消化了一会儿，就意识到没有任何可以帮助他的东西。于是金发指挥官沐浴在暗影守望头子包含怒意的目光里，自暴自弃地将自己摔回床垫里。

有史以来最糟糕的状态，他想。

“‘我’干的？”坐在床边的家伙开口道。

“难不成还是我自己吗。”虽然某种意义上来说杰克·莫里森的确是共犯。他疲惫地低下头，正巧看见莱耶斯敞开的裤链之后，男人眼睛危险地眯成一条线：“这是‘我’干的？”

“听着杰克，我可以解释——”只可惜话音未落，本来一副懒洋洋躺在床上的家伙硬拽着莱耶斯的手腕，将人猛地拉向床铺。他移动双手，一手抓住莱耶斯的上臂，另一只手则扣住他的后颈，将男人的脸结结实实地压在布料之上。

起初莱耶斯并没有搞清楚状况，而当他与被子亲密接触后才感到有些不妙。男人用脚背勾着床架的栏杆，向后用力脱离了莫里森的钳制。然后快速用手抄住对方的腰，与他在床上滚作一团。

两个男人侧卧在不算宽敞的床上，莱耶斯从后面抱着他的杰克，先前的闹剧使他身上的衣服翻卷着边，裸露在外的褐色胸膛贴着指挥官的后背，鼻尖安抚性地磨蹭着男人后颈短短的绒毛。

“停战。”莱耶斯声音听起来有些气喘，莫里森的顽强抵抗让他疲于招架，“怎么，如果你真的想打架就应该现在把衣服穿好，跟我一起去训练室！”

莫里森没有回答，他鼻尖发出不满的哼哼，不过抵抗情绪终于有所缓和——男人绷紧的背脊骨渐渐恢复了平静。莱耶斯紧紧靠过去，虽然男人对这个问题的答案本身并没有多大的兴趣，可是作为分散注意力的绝佳手段，他还是开口问道：“未来的我怎么样？”

“挺好的。至少没缺手也没缺脚，”莫里森捏着莱耶斯的小臂，指尖划过肌肉的纹理，“只可惜变成了一个不折不扣的混蛋。”

拉美裔男人眉毛上扬，企图偷偷爱抚对方大腿内侧的手停了停，手指尖上那穿越时空的粘腻体液正在慢慢变干。他转手握住莫里森半垂着的阴茎，大概是出于可笑的好胜心，恶劣地回复对方一句：“未来的你也好不到哪里去，狡猾又蛮横的老家伙。”

莫里森心里倔强地想说自己才不在乎未来怎么样呢，但是在莱耶斯毫无预兆的粗暴撸动中，却无法再让声音汇聚成流畅的词句，所以他抬起手，用手肘猛击了男人的腹部。瞬间就感觉到身后的家伙倒抽一口气，手松开的同时整个人都略略蜷缩起来。

_我的搏击可没有那么糟糕——至少还是可以赢过现在的‘你’。_

“你、他、妈、到、底、怎、么、搞、的？”在血管里流淌的超级士兵因子使莱耶斯很快就从剧痛中恢复过来，血管在额头上突突直跳，上臂肌肉鼓起，男人将面前的人翻了个个儿后再次用钢铁般的手臂困住。他深棕色的眼睛越发暗沉：“还在生什么气？”

莫里森眨眨眼睛：“这儿。”他指了指莱耶斯同自己一样半硬的阴茎，“和这儿。”以及两腿间已经干透的痕迹。

莱耶斯无奈地摇摇头，又一次拥抱住怀里正在生闷气的指挥官：“我坦白。”他的指尖穿过男人金色短发，轻轻安抚的同时和对方讲述了自己的奇遇，“……于是就这样，三十年后的你给我来了场非常辣的口交。现在该换你了。”

“未来的你戴着滑稽面具，上来就和我干了一架。然后……让我用腿……该死的……”莫里森咒骂的声音很轻，仿佛只是说给自己听一般。莱耶斯悬着的内心晃动起来，他强忍住吹口哨逗逗脸皮薄指挥官的念头，拇指摩挲着男人的耳廓：“看来不管是现在还是将来的我们，都做了些过分的事。”

“我想是的。”

“弥补下？”

“弥补下。”莫里森嘟囔着，将莱耶斯的后颈勾过来，开始了今天的第一个主动的亲吻。

像在殊死搏斗的两只野兽般滚在一起，用尽力气去掠夺彼此的呼吸，哪怕只有一点点，都没有为理智留下任何可以趁虚而入的缝隙。他们胸膛中存储的空气被挤压而出，蒸腾着生命；他们又是两块相擦的燧石，在每一次碰撞时总会有火星在其中迸发出滚烫的星火。莫里森的手心很热，他钻进男人的后衣领，沿着背脊线轻轻按压着莱耶斯的脊骨；而莱耶斯则主动得多，手指沿着莫里森紧实的腰部一路向上，在胸口附近来回揉搓，时不时用硬茧故意刮过对方已经挺立起来的乳尖，轻轻地拉扯着，当舌头粗暴又焦急地开拓着莫里森嘴里的每一处时，拉美裔男人得到了迄今为止最激烈的赞誉与呻吟。在此之前，至少在床上，他的杰克都是一个比较保守的家伙。莱耶斯腾出手，掐着男人的下颚骨逐渐占了上峰，开始主导着交合前的诱导准备，并最终把仍然没有放弃的杰克·莫里森牢牢压制住。

在绵延不绝的吮吻之中，莫里森感觉到被他同伴勃起所接触到的皮肤上涂过一抹湿意，他了然地分开双腿，再一次将已经溜到唇边的声音憋了下去。

莱耶斯吞咽着唾沫，在感觉到对方打开的身体后，他脑袋里立刻搜索到了这个姿势所对应的信号。

_别忍耐了，加布里埃尔。_

他打开床头的润滑剂瓶子，透明油液在他手上覆盖着一层亮晶晶的厚膜。

_进入他，听这个被人尊敬的指挥官为了你而尖叫。_

脑袋中悉悉索索的声音越来越响，它们汇成洪流，像融化的金属流淌在男人脑子里，奏响一曲恢弘的篇章。

_他准备好了。_

这想法让莱耶斯忍不住将手朝下伸去，他揉捏莫里森的囊袋，指挥官几乎是因为欢愉而颤栗发抖——他的阴茎搭在大腿内侧，在浅色毛丛的映衬下看上去像是深红色的，有点湿润且光滑，个头一点儿也不小。莱耶斯嘴角控制不住地上扬，他轻轻吮咬着男人脖子边的皮肤，另一只手紧随其后，贪婪地抚摸着，抚摸着莫里森肩膀突起的肌肉，抚摸他胸口变硬的乳首，抚摸他被汗水浸湿的胯骨嫩肉，他颤抖的大腿。莱耶斯用手将莫里森打开，涂满润滑剂的手指很轻松地就滑进他窄小的洞口。

“唔……”指挥官躺在他身下，手指在颈背缓缓摩娑——莱耶斯的视线掠过了莫里森湿透的眼睛，他撑在他上方看着——男人的洞口已经被润滑过了，油液为他镀上一层光泽，周围的皮肤已经在手指的抽插间变得发红，像秋天树上的丰饶果实：似乎只需要用指甲轻轻划破，就能将香甜汁液与洁白果肉展现在眼前。

莱耶斯的前端磨蹭着莫里森洞口紧张的皮肤，他感觉自己连脚趾尖都热得发烫，莫里森也同样如此。他对准凹陷的阴影，缓慢而坚决地向前推进，男人皮肤下面埋着岩浆，他被莱耶斯完全压在床铺上，连逃脱的空间都不存在，当然他原来就没有逃的意思。

一声被压抑着的痛苦呻吟从男人紧抿住的嘴唇里泻出，莱耶斯明白莫里森在痛——金色头发塌软下来，在他的眼睛上方形成一片山峰似的斑驳倒影；只有在清晨叶片上浮现而出的薄薄露水，此时此刻正挂在他浅色的睫毛边缘。

莫里森痛得都快要哭出来了。但是一想到这个，莱耶斯感觉自己更加兴奋，一波一波的快感沿着阴茎传递到他全身，他浑身都渴望着莫里森，渴望着他的皮肤、他的汗渍、他的泪水、他每一秒的喘息与呻吟。

不过他还是善意地询问着：“你还好吗？”

“还行……”

“要是不舒服就叫。”

“那你会停吗？”

“……不会。”

指挥官翻了一个白眼，归功于接连不断的任务与出勤，谁都不知道下一次见面会是何时。他尝试调整呼吸，腹部随着吐息而绷紧。

_莫里森与莱耶斯一样都不想错过每次的机会。_

莱耶斯等待了一会儿，直到那双湿透的蓝眼睛再次看向他，莫里森眨了眨眼睛。

收到继续的信号后，趴伏在身上的男人接着向前推进。在那粗大的欲望插入后，一开始僵硬的身体就开始渐渐软化了下来，紧窒的软肉牢牢包裹在莱耶斯阴茎上，当他深入时造成不小的阻碍，而在抽离时又粘腻地缠绕而上，用热情与甜蜜挽留着。

沉在血肉中的厚重物件使莫里森感到胸闷，他试图将自己准备好来应和莱耶斯的节奏——他们的衣物不知何时都已经褪去，赤裸的肌肤相互摩擦，带起一阵温暖的颤栗，他的双腿自然地勾在男人背上，努力地扭动着腰部，配合男人越来越快地上下抽动。内壁像融化了一般任由对方开拓着，泥泞地化作一滩温软又潮湿的东西。莫里森紧紧地包裹在莱耶斯的阴茎上，当莱耶斯的手指不小心或者说是故意触碰男人的阴茎时，这种感官无限被放大到让他全身收紧。而每到这时，对莱耶斯而言，仿佛有电流从脚底一路流经身体中的每条筋脉，他的阴茎现在就深埋在莫里森的身体里。

莫里森开始舔舐他突起的喉结；莱耶斯轻笑他发出猫一样呼噜噜的声音；莫里森的手从他的脖子顺着脊椎一路滑下；莱耶斯吮吸他的锁骨；莫里森被他上唇的胡子弄得很痒；莱耶斯亲吻他的胸膛；莫里森描绘他的肩胛骨；莱耶斯的身影落在蓝色的海洋里——他们彼此之间的律动越来越快，眼前闪过一道白光，融合，升华，高潮。皆成就于一个完整的整体。

突然男人从光中醒来，惊觉自己身处在异时空之中，他迈着踉跄的脚步，在干燥的沙地之上追寻着星星微弱的光芒。

相伴身边的是，透明飞逝的时间，雾霭朦胧之中的未来，以及让彼此窒息的拥抱。

莱耶斯趴在莫里森的身上喘气，他感觉到对方同自己一样剧烈的起伏，身上相贴的部分湿粘一片。“怎么样？”

被问话的男人在笑，他喷出好听的鼻音：“还不赖。”

“那我们继续？”

“加比！？”

※※※

“加比，你必须得去向安吉拉报到。”莫里森身上披着浴巾，他坐在沙发上尽量提醒自己别去注意乱七八糟的床铺，“你出现了和莉娜一样的‘时间解离’症状，我担心……”

男人快速打断了他：“可我感觉不错。”莱耶斯从床底把自己的备用箱拖出来，看着为数不多的衣物，暗自在日程上记了一笔：“好吧，”当感觉到莫里森不满的视线后，他改口道，“我会去的。还有，这次我在66号公路那里得到了个挺有趣的情报。”他卖着关子，等莫里森露出感兴趣的表情后，继续开口，“先前分布在周围的几个帮派因为我们安插的内线而开始争斗了。”

“所以？你们暗影守望是想等内斗完之后再一起收网？”

“没错。调查了几个帮派之后，发现死局帮的势力……”

……

※※※

老兵将脉冲步枪的子弹上膛，最后仔细检查了身上的装备后，瞥了眼同样正在打理自己的死神。他走过去，将手按在对方的肩膀上，一些细小的黑色粒子从衣服的纹路里飘散出来，很快又消失不见。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“什么？”一时间死神没弄明白士兵76想说的话。不过当他看见对方关切的眼神后，语气变得柔软起来：“听着老伙计。我和你都没有消失，也没有出现任何意外。”他拍拍身上不存在的灰尘站起来，“没有时间悖论，也没有违背自然常理。过去还是沿着本来的路线前进……”

这时他不由地想曾经灰色的城市下起雨来，淅沥着像争吵声音，干枯而嘶哑；群鸟扑棱翅膀飞过，声音空洞地回荡在天空，巨大的空白横亘在他与他之间；瑞士总部爆炸的遗址死气沉沉宛如坟场——亲吻爱抚都重新被质疑怨恨狰狞的潮水静静吞没。

“都过去了。”戴着红色手套的男人拿起白骨面具，将它安稳地扣在死神脸上。

_名为“未来”的细沙沿着漏斗形状的玻璃器皿不断坠落，它们成为“过去”，并且层层叠叠完美地覆盖。直到一切被看不见的手再次颠倒，“过去”渗透进“未来”，“未来”吞噬着“过去”。_

_永远的相遇与重逢，在这个星球不断上演着。_

END


End file.
